


Nada Personal

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Corazones rotos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, consuelo, drama ligero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: A veces el desamor conduce al desfogue sin sentimientos. A veces eso lleva al consuelo. A veces, y sólo pocas veces, hay cura mutua.Título alternativo: El roto y el descosido.Inspirado y basado libremente en la canción «Nada Personal» de Armando Manzanero.





	Nada Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Nada Personal.
> 
> (Título alternativo: El roto y el descosido)
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Yamazaki Sousuke. Menciones de Tachibana Makoto y Matsuoka Rin.
> 
> Género: Yaoi. Drama ligero. Contenido hetero.
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido hetero. Drama ligero. Corazones rotos.
> 
> Resumen: A veces el desamor conduce al desfogue sin sentimientos. A veces eso lleva al consuelo. A veces, y sólo pocas veces, hay cura mutua.
> 
> Palabras: 1,451.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Inspirado y basado libremente en la canción «Nada Personal» de Armando Manzanero.

El despertador sonó temprano, había un gran día por delante, no había tiempo que perder. Sousuke estiró la mano intentando apagarlo, pasando prácticamente por encima de Haruka para alcanzarlo y ganándose un gruñido de parte de este.

─Pudiste haberlo apagado tú ─refunfuñó Sousuke, sentándose para no quedarse dormido de nuevo, bostezó, se estiró y se rascó.

─Es tu despertador… ─respondió Haruka sin dar señales de levantarse.

─Es hora de que ambos nos levantemos ─remarcó la palabra «ambos».

─Tú tienes que llegar primero con Rin ─a pesar de estar envuelto en cobijas Sousuke pudo ver bien como encogía los hombros. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para ir a bañarse. Haruka entreabrió los ojos para seguir con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo hasta que salió del cuarto.

Cuando salió del baño pudo oler el desayuno así que fue directo al comedor dejando su saco en un sillón mientras caminaba.

─¡Maldición Haruka! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─exclamó al llegar y verlo.

─El desayuno… ─respondió apenas dándole un vistazo.

Bien, eso ya lo había notado.

─Digo que qué estás haciendo vestido así ─aclaró sin atreverse a acercarse más. Y es que Haruka, como una costumbre de años, estaba preparando el desayuno con nada más que su delantal y bóxer. De hecho debería agradecer que al menos esta vez sí se puso ropa interior.

─Si te incomoda puedes irte sin desayunar ─debería estar acostumbrado a esas respuestas también.

No, Haruka ya debería haber aprendido a contestar más amablemente.

─No me eches de mi propia casa, Nanase ─respondió sentándose en la silla alta del desayunador.

─Es un departamento ─observó Haruka dándose la vuelta para pasarle su plato.

─No empieces ─prácticamente le arrebató el plato y empezó a comer.

─Pensé que habrías despertado de mejor humor después de anoche ─Haruka se sentó frente a él ignorando su gruñido pero ambos sabían que en realidad estaban de muy buen humor. Eso sorprendía a ambos a niveles que no estaban dispuestos a hablar.

El teléfono celular de Sousuke sonó interrumpiendo el desayuno, respondió de inmediato al leer quien era.

─¿Rin…? Sí, ya me levanté… No, no se me hará tarde, tranqui… No, no sé cuántas cosas pueden salir mal por unos minutos de retraso… Rin ¡Rin! ─Haruka comía tranquilamente aparentemente sin interesarle esa llamada─ Todo va a salir bien ¿sí? Todo está bajo control, en cuanto termine de desayunar iré contigo y en menos de lo que crees serás un hombre casado ─le sonrió al teléfono y quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego se le borró la sonrisa y levantó una ceja─ ¿Estás llorando?

Haruka ahogó una risa y Sousuke le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido, después pudo calmar a Rin y seguir con su desayuno.

─Te dejaré la llave ─le dijo Sousuke cuando terminó─ para que cierres bien, me la devuelves más tarde ─Haruka sólo le asintió, aceptando la petición implícita de quedarse a recoger para que él pudiera correr a reunirse con un neurótico Rin.

No sabía en qué momento su rutina se había acoplado de ese modo pero no podía (ni quería) arrepentirse.

El día en que Makoto se casó Haruka estuvo de pie a su lado, tratando de sonreír cada vez que su mejor amigo volteaba a verlo, por suerte para él fueron pocas ocasiones pues Makoto difícilmente le quitaba los ojos de encima a su radiante esposa. Ese mismo día Rin les presentó formalmente a su novia, una dulce chica con una paciencia envidiable pues no le recriminaba a Rin el tiempo que pasaba viajando por competencias. En algún momento las miradas de Haruka y Sousuke se cruzaron, sabiéndose conocedores del mismo dolor.

Y fue en esa ocasión en que Rin le pidió a Sousuke que llevara a Haruka a su casa pues éste no tenía auto y la amena reunión se había extendido hasta entrada la noche, Rin lo habría hecho pero debía llevar a su novia sana y salva a su casa. Y Makoto… Haruka no se lo permitió pues debía ir a casa con su esposa y su propio dolor se lo impedía.

El viaje a su casa fue silencioso y sólo habló cuando al llegar le ofreció a Sousuke que descansara un rato para evitar un accidente. Pero en lugar de descansar Haruka sacó una botella de sake de la alacena y se pusieron a beber.

Quizás el alcohol los desinhibió lo suficiente pero aún siendo consciente de lo que hacía Haruka se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sousuke.

─Sé que entiendes cómo me siento… podemos desahogarnos juntos… ─Sousuke no respondió pero deslizó una mano sobre su camisa.

─Apaga la luz… ─fue todo lo que necesitaba.

En la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, en medio de la sala de Haruka imaginaron que la persona con la que compartían caricias era alguien más. No hubo besos ni palabras cariñosas ni, gracias al cielo, nombres susurrados con anhelo, sólo sexo, sexo de consolación.

Por que Makoto acababa de casarse.

Por que Rin iba por el mismo camino.

Por que anhelaban un cariño que no era para ellos.

Por que se enamoraron de sus mejores amigos y esta no era una película.

Cuando el amanecer llegó no hubo palabras de despedida ni un desayuno. Tampoco había agradecimientos. Sólo un peso algo más ligero en sus corazones.

No lo hablaron, no hicieron acuerdos hablados pero un día Haruka recibió un mensaje de Sousuke preguntándole si podían verse en un hotel. Haruka sabía que ese día Rin había ido a comer con la familia de sus suegros por que les había pedido buena suerte a todos. Aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sucesivamente no les faltaron pretextos para encontrarse pero éstos nunca fueron hablados entre ellos.

Las fotografías de la luna de miel de Makoto.

Cuando Rin compró el anillo de compromiso.

Cuando ella dijo «sí».

Cuando la esposa de Makoto tuvo un retraso y pensaron que estaba embarazada.

Todas las veces que Sousuke ayudó en algo a aquella chica por que Rin no estaba.

Cuando se encontraron en la calle por casualidad.

Cuando se vieron con los amigos y se hizo tarde.

Cada vez que la esposa de Makoto pedía ayuda a Haruka para comprarle obsequios a su esposo.

Cuando coincidieron en la piscina y sólo pasó.

Cuando Sousuke salió con sus compañeros de trabajo, se pasó de tragos y llamó a Haruka para que fuera por él.

En esa ocasión terminaron por primera vez en el departamento de Sousuke y no en un hotel.

No recordaban cuando empezaron a hablar amenamente, ni cuando comenzó a haber cenas o desayunos, ni cuando se besaron por primera vez o susurraron sus nombres durante el sexo. Ni cuando dejó de doler.

Cuando Makoto le dijo que sería papá Haruka se alegró verdaderamente por él.

Cuando Rin anunció que ya tenía fecha para su boda Sousuke lo felicito sinceramente.

Tres años después de aquel primer consuelo estaban ahí, alistándose para otra boda, ya sin dolor en el corazón pero tratando de ser tan impersonales como en ese entonces, manteniendo su extraña relación en secreto, ideando excusas para verse.

Durante la fiesta Haruka aprovechó cuando vio que Sousuke fue al baño seguirle y devolverle su llave.

Makoto le miró desde donde estaba, de pie junto a Rin.

─¿Crees que algún día nos digan? ─le preguntó al recién casado quien bufó ligeramente.

─Quisiera saber por qué no han dicho nada en primer lugar ─Makoto sonreía con su acostumbrada manera.

─Quizás piensen que no lo entenderemos.

─Yo no entiendo como terminaron juntos, precisamente ellos ─Makoto rió ligeramente, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

─Tendremos que ser pacientes y esperar a que nos digan ─desde donde estaban pudo ver a Haruka salir del baño, a pocos metros su esposa ayudaba a su hijo a caminar, en cuanto el pequeño vio a Haruka trató de alcanzarlo y pronto estaba en brazos de su tío. Su mejor amigo le había preocupado pues lo había notado deprimido hace un tiempo y no sabía como ayudarlo, temiendo que el distanciamiento por su matrimonio fuera el culpable pero poco a poco lo había visto salir adelante, después descubrió por casualidad que se veía con Sousuke y aunque le sorprendió que fuera precisamente él le alegró que con ello la mirada de Haruka volviera a verse feliz.

Rin podía decir lo mismo, aunque él no leía a Sousuke de la misma manera en que Makoto podía hacerlo con Haruka también había notado los cambios. Admitía que ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que ellos dos terminarían juntos pero lo importante era lo felices que se hacían.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos sospechaba nada de los sentimientos que sus mejores amigos guardaron por ellos, evidentemente era algo que sí supieron ocultar muy bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
